


一本橋

by Elajamming



Series: 京都架空系列 [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elajamming/pseuds/Elajamming
Summary: 一方通行的橋上，有兩個人相遇了。
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Series: 京都架空系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165787
Kudos: 5





	一本橋

一方通行的橋上，有兩個人相遇了。

京都的白川是一條清淺的河道，位於京都東南側，兩岸植有垂柳，水流不快甚至還有游魚，旅人若是從古川町商店街走出，可取道於此前往遠近馳名的知恩院，因此來往者眾多；有趣的是用來渡河的小橋卻細而窄，橋面僅有三十公分，只容一人通行。

此橋得名為行者橋，俗稱一本橋，雖然稱不上是什麼大景點，卻因為風景獨特，不少遊人慕名來此拍照。

和木全翔也相遇的那天，鶴房汐恩正假裝自己是出任務的勇者，取道一本橋向西行。

當時他剛熬夜寫完報告，眼睛還有點酸澀，卻又因為熬夜過度和深夜的黑咖啡而沒有睡意，面對白日的燦爛陽光有種恍若隔日的感受；正朝四条大道方向要前往打工地點的他覺得自己彷彿是少年漫畫的主人公，往往一件事剛結束，便要啟程向下一個任務地點。

事實上，若以汐恩平常習慣的走法本不會經過一本橋，或許是當時的陽光太好，才導致他有了繞到其它地方看看的念頭，也才有了命運般的相遇。

是的，在旁人看來，那樣的相遇方式稱得上「命運」兩字。

雖然鶴房汐恩本人完全不這麼認為：對他而言，那不過是平凡的一天，而兩人的相遇更是自然而然；就算不是那天，也會在某天理所當然地到來，算不上「命運」如此轟轟烈烈的形容。

雖然通常情況下，一般人也不會認為在橋中央遇見一個直直盯著水底的少年，是正常現象就是了。

「你沒事吧？有哪裡不舒服嗎？」當時汐恩在發現對方後，便小心翼翼地以最快速度來到橋的中間問道。

眼前的少年蹲在原地一動也不動，聽了他的問話也沒有反應，讓汐恩差點誤以為對方是不是中暑了。

「嗯？我沒事啊。」所幸在汐恩正考慮要不要拍上對方肩膀的當下，少年動了動，抬起頭透過微微遮住眼睛的瀏海看向他。

「那就好。」汐恩鬆了一口氣說，停了一下終於還是止不住好奇問：「你在看些什麼？」

「我在思考晚餐吃什麼。」眼前的少年回答他，看上去一臉無辜，「這裡的溪流裡有魚，不知道好不好抓。」

汐恩眨了眨眼，有點意外，卻也認真地回覆：「我覺得不要抓比較好，感覺居民會抗議。」

少年若有所思地點了點頭，卻也沒有遺憾的樣子，看上去很快就接受了這件事情說：「好吧，這樣就沒辦法了。」

「如果是烤魚的話，靠近知恩院的地方有家居酒屋，晚餐時段賣的烤魚滿好吃的。」汐恩想了想說：「你有興趣的話，不如我把地址給你？」

「好啊！」少年的眼睛一下子亮了，語氣雀躍，「為了感謝你，我也把口袋名單推薦給你吧！」

說著說著，少年掏出了手機，汐恩注意到對方的手機尾端綁著一個炸蝦壽司的吊飾。

「我叫木全翔也，」對方一邊點開了手機地圖，一邊自我介紹，「這裡是我最近釘選出來的景點清單，都在京都市內。」

汐恩不知不覺被對方的節奏帶著走，拿出手機接收對方透過應用程式傳過來的地圖，盯著上面遍布各處的景點名稱後，才想起自己忘了自我介紹，「啊，我是鶴房汐恩。」

「你好你好，」翔也說著，背起剛剛放在地上的雙肩背包說，「對了，不如我們來交換聯絡方式吧？」

這進度怎麼有點快。鶴房汐恩在內心吐槽著，但仍自然地點開通訊軟體加了對方好友。

＊＊＊

一陣風吹過，帶動河道兩旁的柳樹發出沙沙的聲音，翔也在拂來的暖意中伸了個懶腰說：「肚子餓了呢。」

汐恩思考了一下，指向一側河道的不遠處說：「你往那個方向大概走個三分鐘，有家叫做『餅寅』的和菓子鋪。現在過去的話，可能可以趕上下午剛出爐的點心。」

翔也眼睛眨了眨，看起來很滿意這個提案，只見他點了點頭，露出雀躍的微笑。

「謝謝你的情報！」翔也說。

「不會，這沒什麼。」汐恩趕忙說，看了看手機時間後雙手搭上對方的肩，拉著對方在狹窄的橋面上側身轉了一圈，互換了彼此的位置。

「好了，快去吧。」汐恩微微催促著，「剛出爐的點心往往比較好吃。」

「是最好吃。」木全點頭應和著，抬腳要前往下一個地點。

「去吧，祝你好運。」汐恩回了一個笑容，微抬起一隻手揮了揮示意，目送對方輕快地跑下了橋，這才轉身回到自己的路途。

＊＊＊

其實若是平常的鶴房汐恩，此時應該早就繼續在往打工的路上了，所以他也不知道為什麼幾分鐘後，他會站在一扇掛著紅燈籠的店門前－－眼前的店面尚未開始營業般緊閉著門，樸實的木門前懸掛著一個朱紅色的燈籠，燈籠上畫著一隻漆黑的兔子，門邊另外擺放了個木牌，上面用毛筆字寫著「蕎望」，根據翔也在地圖上的備註，這裡的店主是「救命恩人」。

汐恩在門口徘徊觀察著，在他決定離開的時候，木門滑了開，一個約莫中年的男人推了開門探出頭來。

「同學，你要吃麵嗎？」對方正常地開口，沒有質疑素不相識的人為什麼在關門的店前猶疑。

「有在營業嗎？」汐恩一愣，問道。

「現在其實是休息時間啦。」對方聳了聳肩，又把店門推得更開了點，「不過自己開店的好處，就是營業時間全憑自己決定。如何，你要來吃碗麵嗎？」

推開的門內傳來一陣熬煮鰹魚與昆布湯頭的香氣，雖然對在非營業時間打擾店主有些猶豫，但肚子不小心發出的咕嚕聲還是讓他舉起雙手投降。

「那就麻煩了。」汐恩說。

一推開門便是裝潢古樸的用餐空間，除了西式桌椅和吧檯區，店內還有一側另放了榻榻米坐席，在用一扇門隔開的裡間，隱約還可以看到一個和式壁龕，裡面掛著條幅，上書「一念忘機」。

「反正沒有什麼人，你就隨便坐吧！榻榻米那區也可以。」店主邊走向烹調區邊說：「天婦羅都吃吧？海鮮呢？」

汐恩四下看了一圈，最後聽從店主的建議找了個榻榻米的坐席入座，略微提高了聲音回道：「我不怎麼挑食，都可以吃。」

「好！」店主回身比了個讚，開始準備將麵入鍋，「你先坐一下，很快就好。」

在等待蕎麥麵的時候，汐恩掏出手機，這才發現翔也傳了訊息過來。

「到達點心屋！吃到了光秀饅頭！」還附上點心的照片，照片中是一褐一綠、上面印有桔梗花的饅頭，裝在普通的透明塑膠盒裡，雖然不是多麼高級的包裝，卻多了點日常感。

「因為天氣太好，就到河邊吃了，還吃了棉花糖便當！」汐恩還來不及回覆上一條訊息，新的訊息和照片就這麼跳了出來，看起來對方用餐的位置是一個特別搭建在水邊的木造平台，至於棉花糖便當－－汐恩揉了揉眼，甚至還放大照片反覆確認，這才確定小型便當盒裡裝的，的確是用各色棉花糖拼接而成的「菜色」。

「好甜。」汐恩評價道，傳了訊息過去。然後開始收到對方詳盡的試吃感想。

「來，一碗蕎麥麵。」在汐恩和翔也對話到一半的時候，店主端著一碗冒著熱氣的麵上桌了。黑色的碗裡盛放著清澈、淺褐色的湯，湯裡捲著深色蕎麥麵，上面撒著蔥花，以及色澤漂亮的炸天婦羅，汐恩迫不及待的拿起筷子，說聲「我開動了」便快速吃了起來。

「不過，你該不會是翔也的朋友吧。」大概是看店裡也沒有其他人，店主自己倒了一杯茶走了過來找汐恩搭話；而汐恩剛吃了一大口麵無法開口答話，只能用眼神表達他的疑惑：店主怎麼知道自己認識翔也的？

「我說對了？」店主確認般看著汐恩，收到肯定的點頭後才繼續說下去：「嘛，因為你剛剛跟我第一次遇到那孩子的場景還挺像的。」

「我第一次遇到翔也，他也是在非營業時間到店門口張望。」店主喝了一口茶說：「原本沒打算開門的，但我見那個孩子直接蹲在門口、怕他出什麼事才走出去看看。結果你知道嗎－－那孩子竟然說自己只是肚子餓了。沒辦法，開餐廳的人總不能讓人就這麼餓肚子吧？就讓他進來了。」

汐恩想像了一下當時的畫面，忍不住噗地一聲笑了出來。

「話說回來，翔也的食量也真是令人意外地大呢。」店主聳了聳肩說。汐恩回想了下對方剛剛傳給他的各種食物照，贊同地點了點頭。

「對了，如果你有興趣等下可以再去隔兩個店面的玉子燒，翔也之前都會去買，應該挺不錯的。」店主指了指窗外說明著。

「我知道了，謝謝。」汐恩乖巧地道謝，記著等等過去看一趟，「謝謝您今天的招待。」

「好吃的話，下次再來啊！」店主豪爽地笑著。

＊＊＊

不久之後，汐恩站在畫著一隻小雞的藍色燈籠前，疑惑著這條商店街是不是都用燈籠來標示店家。

「歡迎光臨！剛做好的玉子燒！」店家的前台放著透明的保溫櫃，裡面是一個個暖黃色的玉子燒，看上去非常飽滿扎實。

「甜甜的，還不錯。」買了一個玉子燒的汐恩，秉持著禮尚往來的心情照了張相，傳給現在不知道在哪裡的翔也。

令他訝異的是，對方的回覆不但很快，還附上了許多驚嘆號。

「玉子燒怎麼可以吃甜的，這是邪魔歪道！！！！」汐恩看著跳出來的訊息挑起了眉，有點意外剛剛才吃下一整個棉花糖便當的人，在「玉子燒應該吃鹹的還是甜的」這種宗教戰爭裡，竟然是支持鹹的那一方。

「鹹的玉子燒是高湯蛋捲吧。」汐恩用了一秒考慮跟認識不到一天的人較真是否是好事，然後快速打下自己的反駁傳了出去。

「玉子燒是配菜！吃甜的玉子燒我不如去吃正常甜點！」翔也的辯駁也很快再度跳了出來，這次多了許多貼圖，「下次跟你借個廚房，我一定要讓你吃到正宗的玉子燒。」

汐恩還未來得及回覆，身後突然傳出腳踏車的鈴聲，這才發現自己堵住了巷子口，趕忙向旁跨了一步讓出道路。

他站到了一旁，拿著正逐漸變涼的玉子燒，想了想最後送出建議：「那不如我們一人做一半，一半鹹的一半甜的吧。」

「好像可以。」過了半晌，訊息再度跳了出來，「那就約好了。」

嗯，約好了。汐恩在心裡想著，猛然驚覺自己和一個僅有一面之緣的人有了新的約定。

「同學！」就在這時，身後傳來另一個叫喚汐恩的聲音；汐恩抱著疑惑一轉身，發現是一家昆布高湯專門店的店主正在朝他揮手。

「你是不是翔也的朋友？」在汐恩再度疑惑眼前人怎麼看出自己認識翔也的時候，店主已經拍上來了他的肩膀說：「剛剛蕎麥麵店的老闆傳訊息告訴我了，別小看商店街的情報網啊！」

「啊？噢、喔。」汐恩一時之間沒反應過來，愣愣地回應著，讓老闆搭著自己的肩往店內走，期間他確認了一下翔也在地圖上對這家店的備註，是「靈魂之湯」。

「同學我看你有點瘦，阿姨我剛熬好了一鍋湯，不如你喝一下吧。」店主豪邁地說，汐恩還來不及拒絕，對方已經拿起大湯勺，舀起了滿滿的一碗湯，端到汐恩面前。

「不用啦，我⋯⋯欸，它好香。」汐恩深深吸了口清湯冒出來的香氣說。

「對吧，我們家的昆布可是品質有保證。」店主因為汐恩的反應看起來很自豪地說。

汐恩小心翼翼地舀了口還在冒熱氣的湯，喝了一口，為湯頭的清甜讚嘆了一下；就在這時，一名似乎是當地居民的人推開了門，店主熟絡地迎了上去。汐恩四下打量了一圈，發現店內的商品貨架上擺滿了來自各方的乾燥昆布，除了一般的真空包裝外，還放有許多切碎的昆布放在保鮮盒裡供人即時拿取。

「來，這個給你。」在汐恩喝完湯的同時，店主也和客人寒暄完了，轉身拿了一袋昆布放到了汐恩的面前，「我們家的昆布都是自己去批貨的，煮湯都很好喝！對了，翔也也會跟我們買食材回去煮呢。你也幫我們拿包給他吧？」

汐恩原本下意識地要回下次遇到翔也不知道是什麼時候了，但話到嘴邊又吞了回去，仍是默默地將東西收了起來。

「你的地圖，幾乎都和食物有關耶。」出了店面後，汐恩立馬傳了訊息給翔也說。

「那當然，畢竟能吃飽的話，可是很幸福的。」對方的回覆總是很迅速。

看了回覆後，汐恩不禁開始猜想：對方是不是又在吃好吃的東西了呢？

「吃東西就那麼有趣？」汐恩考慮了一下，還是傳了訊息問。

「很有趣喔。找東西吃的時候很有趣，吃東西的時候很有趣，還可以遇見各種不一樣的人，所以很開心。」

汐恩看著訊息笑了出來，完全可以想像對方說這句話的表情，明明才剛見過一面，卻可以想像此時對方的反應。

商店街出口處，午後的艷陽照了進來、刺得汐恩眼睛發疼；就在即將踏出商店街的當下，汐恩頓住了，找了個不會擋到行人的地方蹲了下來思考著。

如果自己此時走出商店街，那就會是個普通的下午，他會正常地去打工、正常地和同事聊天，最後在京都車站附近覓食，度過一個一如既往的一天。但是他現在，有個可以讓生活變得稍稍不一樣的意外插曲。

「我們見一面吧。」汐恩原本要傳送這句話，卻在即將送出的那刻將打好的文字全部刪掉，轉而傳了請朋友幫忙代班的訊息出去。

然後他站起身，順著來時路，沒有猶豫地往一本橋的方向前進。

或許有時候，默契就是這麼奇妙的東西；和認識多久、親疏遠近並非有絕對的關係。

比如說現在的鶴房汐恩，他就有個不可言說的預感：現在走回去的話，他會再度遇到一個叫木全翔也的少年，在一個只容一個人通行的橋上等他。

而他非常期待後續的發展。

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


和鶴房汐恩相遇的那天，木全翔也正在自己的腦內進行模擬冒險。

京都的街道雖然方正，但小巷也不少，更有許多古早而獨具特色的商店街，翔也最近的興趣便是鑽入觀光客不曾前往的小徑、發掘隱藏在街角的店家，打算描繪出獨屬於自己的散步地圖。

若是從京都最繁忙的四条大道開始，一路往東路過花見小路與八坂神社，然後轉向北方朝三条的方向前進，在某個不起眼的巷弄轉彎，就會來到曾與京都的廚房－－錦市場齊名、被稱作「東邊的錦市場」的古川町商店街。

這條短短的小街道上懸掛著許多彩色的圓形燈籠，一串一串的球型燈籠就像是繽紛的糖葫蘆般妝點了此處的挑高屋棚，從商店街入口處向內走約二十公尺，可以看到一個朱紅色的燈籠，燈籠上畫著一隻黑色的兔子，掛著燈籠的是名為「蕎望」的蕎麥麵店，那便是翔也近期打工的地方，也是他最近小冒險的起點。

是的，小冒險。

說到小冒險，那是木全翔也自我定義的一種生活方式：規則是在一個突發奇想的下午，沒有目的地地亂走，專往行人稀少或是未曾踏足的巷弄鑽；最一開始的目的是開發沒有吃過的店家，以解決「晚餐吃什麼」這個世紀大難題。

對木全翔也來說，食物就是生命，感到幸福的一瞬間就是發現新食物，或是吃到美味料理的時候。

也因此，追尋新食物就像是幸福的延伸，也是近期翔也沉浸其中的冒險方式。

至於他和鶴房汐恩的相遇，對他本人而言是個意外的驚喜。

當時他剛結束中午時段的打工，懷抱著感恩的心情吃完一大碗店主免費招待的月見蕎麥麵，興致勃勃地根據社團學長的建議，踏上前往一本橋的道路。

肩上背著的背包裡放著一個事先買好的棉花糖便當，還用保溫瓶裝滿麥茶以防萬一，翔也愉快地哼著歌，路過白川河畔隨風搖曳地繡球花，走上一本橋狹窄的橋面。

「你沒事嗎？」聽到對方問句的時候，他正專心研究河裡游魚的行為模式，以至於沒有立馬回答對方的問題。

「嗯？我沒事啊。」猛然發現自己又沉浸在自己世界中的翔也抬起了頭回道。

啊，對方看起來很溫暖的樣子。這是木全翔也對鶴房汐恩的第一印象。

不久以後他才聽汐恩說，對方似乎很常在第一次見面的時候被誤認為很兇，甚至以為是不良少年，可是在木全看來，單純用關心眼神看著自己的人，怎麼看都不像是個壞人，甚至有點像隻泰迪熊。

而會想和對方分享散步地點基本上是一時興起。雖然最一開始是為了回報對方讓自己獲得新店的情報，但到後來就是很單純的覺得：啊，讓這個人了解我喜歡的地方也不錯。

所以他很開心地滑開手機，分享自己精心歸納與統整後的私房地圖，也收到貴重的點心屋情報，還加了對方好友。

和汐恩在橋上告別後，他心情愉悅地沿著河走，沒多久就找到了對方口中的點心屋「餅寅」－－這是一家相當樸實的小店，店內沒有太多裝潢，只普通地擺了個大玻璃櫃，裡面放著諸如豆大福、賞花糰子等日式甜點，標價和商品名稱用手寫的紙條標示著，紙條微微泛黃，似乎許久沒換過了。

翔也湊近一看，發現店面張貼了張小小的告示，說明這家店代代協助祭祀、打理明智光秀首塚，甚至販賣一樣特殊名稱的甜點：光秀饅頭。

「你好，要吃些什麼？」店後方的掛聯被掀了開，一位面容和善的婦人走了出來，翔也猶豫了半晌，最終選擇了店鋪中最具特色的光秀饅頭。

「同學你是這附近的學生嗎？還沒看過你呢。」婦人一邊幫他裝著饅頭邊問著。 翔也直勾勾地看著小巧的饅頭被裝進透明的塑膠盒，邊嗅著空氣中的黑糖香氣，邊分出心思來回答：「嗯嗯，之前沒來過這附近。今天是有人推薦過來的。」

「原來如此，該不會是汐恩吧？」婦人將饅頭遞給他，笑著問道。

翔也驚訝地瞪大了雙眼，用張大的嘴巴表達自己的疑惑：對方是怎麼知道自己認識汐恩的？

「汐恩那孩子昨天來過，才說要幫我們招攬客戶呢。本來嘛，我們這種地方小店舖，常來買的客人我們都認識，看你跟汐恩年紀看上去差不多，想說會不會是那孩子介紹過來的。」婦人笑著回答翔也的疑惑，「汐恩那孩子也熱心，前幾天看我們擋雨用的防水布歪掉了，還幫我們調整了一下。」

「原來如此。」翔也乖乖地點著頭說，看了現在因為是晴天，安安穩穩被捲好收在屋簷上的透明防水布一眼。

和老闆道了謝，翔也看著天氣不錯，走到一個臨河而建的木造平台坐了下來，準備好好享受點心。

「到達點心屋！吃到了光秀饅頭！」打開盒子快速拍了張照，附上文字發了出去後，翔也慎重地捧起饅頭咬了一口－－啊，是豆沙餡。

「汪！」這時候旁邊傳來一聲歡快的叫聲，翔也抬起頭來，發現是一隻柴犬正用晶亮的眼睛看著他。

「你好啊！」翔也舉起一隻手打了招呼，「啊，但我不知道你能不能吃饅頭呢。」

所幸柴犬不像是在意的樣子，尾巴依舊搖得飛快，再度汪了一聲，繞過翔也在木造平台的前端坐了下來。

「今天天氣真好呢。」翔也向柴犬搭話，在陽光下伸了個懶腰說：「還能吃到好吃的東西就更好了。」

柴犬也從鼻子噴出一口氣附和著他，翔也帶著愉悅的心情快速解決光秀饅頭，拿出早就備好的、由各色棉花糖裝飾而成的棉花糖便當。翔也邊哼著歌邊咀嚼著，順便抱著食物要分享才會香的心情，再度拍了張照片傳給汐恩－－而這次他很快就收到了對方的回覆。

「好甜。」看著對方傳來的訊息，翔也挑了挑眉，手指動的飛快在手機上打字，打算好好介紹一下棉花糖便當的神奇與美好，就在他終於洋洋灑灑完成一大段介紹文傳送出去後，一個鮮紅色的皮球就這麼從河堤上滾了下來到他的腳邊。

還來不及疑惑這是哪來的皮球，一個小男孩就從後方的住宅區跑了出來四處張望著，看到翔也腳邊的球後揚起了開心的笑容跑了過來－－說時遲那時快，原本靜靜待在一旁的柴犬估計是想把球推回給小男孩，卻在鼻頭碰上皮球的那瞬間不小心過於用力－－皮球就這麼噗通一聲掉進了河裡。

「啊。」翔也說。

柴犬一臉無辜地看著一大一小兩名人類，試圖用一聲「汪」來掩蓋闖禍的事實。

小男孩一臉錯愕，臉一皺似乎要直接哭出來，這時發現了什麼的翔也指著不遠處說：「等等，球停下來了！」

只見球卡在了河邊不遠處的樹叢，所幸水也不深，翔也跑了過去直接把球撿起來還給了小男孩。

「來，還你！」翔也開心地笑著說。

「謝謝！」小男孩大聲地道謝，緊緊地抱著失而復得的皮球，指著後方的巷弄說：「哥哥我請你吃我們家的關東煮吧！很好吃喔！」

翔也原本想以「這不是什麼大事」為由婉拒，但看著小男孩一臉期盼卻怎麼也開不了口，最後還是再跟柴犬道別後，跟在男孩後面鑽入小巷。

「我之前也是在這個河邊把球弄掉了呢，上次也是個哥哥很親切地幫我把球找回來。」小男孩邊帶路邊說，「那個哥哥很高、而且很酷，他上次來吃完關東煮後，還在我們家的留言板上簽名了！」

翔也一邊附和著，一邊分心注意著男孩褲子口袋後方露出來一晃一晃的吊飾－－吊飾做成了外星人的形狀，比出了打招呼的手勢－－男孩的腳步停了下來，翔也的視線往上移，然後笑了出來：因為小男孩用手指著的、店內的留言板上簽的名字，赫然是「鶴房汐恩」四個大字。

啊，那時候的木全翔也心裡想，如果說自己的散步地圖，是用食物組成的，那鶴房汐恩的地圖，大概充滿了人情。

手機在這時震動了一下，出現一張玉子燒的照片，還有汐恩「甜甜的，還不錯」的評價。

不行不行。翔也睜大了眼睛想：不論對方多麼熱心助人，事關食物的時候不能退讓。當下立即在吃關東煮的間隙打字反駁，最終獲得一起做玉子燒的約定。

其實事後木全翔也思考過，他和汐恩到底是怎麼走到一起的－－明明他們的個性、喜好、生活圈都不太一樣。事實上，這個問題他到現在也沒有定論，但出於某個或許可以稱做緣份的理由，他們不斷地在分享彼此大相逕庭的生活。

就像現在，翔也在離開關東煮店後在地上發現了一顆未開花的葉牡丹，立馬想和汐恩分享自己的發現，而沒有考慮到對方會不會用奇怪的眼光看待自己。

「很有趣喔。找東西吃的時候很有趣，吃東西的時候很有趣，還可以遇見各種不一樣的人，所以很開心。」他傳給鶴房汐恩的這段話，的確是他自己的人生格言，也的確因為這樣有了各式各樣的經歷。

像這樣的木全翔也蹲在一個十字路口默默地思考著：接下來該往哪個方向呢？直接前往知恩院？順著路往南回到四条大道嗎？啊，但是一個人的話，似乎有點無趣呢。

猶豫了半晌，最終他下定決心般地站起身來，開始往回走：出於一種莫名的自信，他覺得自己一定還會再遇到鶴房汐恩。

嗯，再見到的時候，邀請對方一起吃烤魚吧。木全翔也想。

——ＥＮＤ——

**Author's Note:**

> 不重要的小後記：  
> ＊ＢＧＭ：小小戀歌 (小さな恋のうた) 
> 
> ＊想寫一個「追尋彼此的足跡。」或是「邀請對方進入自己的世界」的故事，有一部分是因為看了 KitKat 鶴房>>木全的廣告。
> 
> ＊一念忘機 （いちねんきをぼうず）＞＞禪語，此處內部裝潢參考蕎麥麵店＜尾張屋＞京都本店
> 
> ＊棉花糖便當：出自棉花糖專賣店「JEREMY&JEMIMAH」的古川町店，真沒有要業配的意思。
> 
> ＊餅寅：真的有這家店，也的確有光秀饅頭，但相關人、事、物純屬虛構。


End file.
